1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for providing three-dimensional beam localization for stereotactic diagnoses or surgery. The invention comprises a fixed centrally disposed beam source and at least one additional movable beam source which allows for measurement and calculations of depth, width and position of lesions, tumors, abnormalities, structures, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 C.F.R. .sctn..sctn.197-199
The general types of operative neurosurgical procedures are open operative techniques, stereotactic operative techniques, and a combination of open operative with stereotactic techniques. These are discussed below.